1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display with a tape carrier package (TCP) structure or with a package structure of chip on flexible printed circuit board (chip on FPC, COF).
2. Description of Related Art
As the video technology advances drastically, a variety of display devices has been developed. In general, a conventional display includes a display panel for displaying image. The display panel is controlled by a circuit board. The chip on the circuit board computes and provides digital signals in order to control the pixels of the display panel for displaying image and to generate a frame of image. In general, a package structure has to be electrically connected between the circuit board and the display panel.
A conventional tape carrier package (TCP) structure or a chip on flexible printed circuit board (chip-on-FPC, COF) package structure is a design for packaging the semiconductor chip to a small size unit. The technology is broadly used to package the liquid crystal display driving integrated chip (LDI).
FIG. 1 is a schematic top view of a display using a conventional tape carrier package structure. Referring to FIG. 1, a display 100 includes a display panel 110, at least a circuit board 120 and at least a tape carrier package structure 130. The circuit board 120 is disposed at a side of the display panel 110, and the tape carrier package structure 130 is electrically connected between the display panel 110 and the circuit board 120.
FIG. 2 is a schematic cross-sectional view of the tape carrier package structure taken along a line A-A′ of FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the tape carrier package structure 130 includes a substrate 132, a plurality of leads 134 and a chip 136. The substrate 132 has an opening 132a. The leads 134 are disposed around the opening 132a of the substrate 132, and each lead 134 has an inner lead 134a and an outer lead 134b. A portion of the outer lead 134b is electrically connected to the display panel 110 and another portion of the outer lead 134b is electrically connected to the corresponding circuit board 120 by using anisotropic conductive film (ACF) 140. The chip 136 is disposed close to the opening 132a of the substrate 132. In addition, the chip 136 has a plurality of contact points 136a electrically connected to the inner lead 134a. Moreover, a sealing material 150 covers the chip 136 of the tape carrier package structure 130.
However, in the package process of the display panel 110 and the circuit board 120 using the tape carrier package structure 130, the influence of particles on the yield of the package process should be considered.
FIG. 3 is a schematic cross-sectional side view of the tape carrier package structure, a portion of the display panel and a portion of the circuit board along line B-B′ of FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional tape carrier package structure 130 is electrically connected to the display panel 110 and the circuit board 120 by using the anisotropic conductive film 140. However, a bevel region 112 is generally designed on the display panel 110. Since variation may occur when bonding the package structure and the display panel 110, in general, the anisotropic conductive film 140 is moved towards the inner side of the display panel 110 for adhesion so that the anisotropic conductive film 140 may be far away from the bevel region 112.
However, as described above, a larger space is formed in the bonding region of the display panel 110 and the anisotropic conductive film 140. Consequently, particles 160 are easily to fall in the space. Accordingly, abnormal short circuit or open circuit may be occurred between the package structure 130 and the display panel 110.